Butler Café
by JuneSea
Summary: Due to Bickslow's idiotic prank, Lucy now has short hair, making her look like a male. Much to her frustration, her boss fired her because of her looks and now she had to find a part time job to pay her apartment rent. "Hey, Lucy. You said you need a job right? How about you work at my Butler Café?" AU. Read and find out what will Lucy's life be when she pretends to be a boy!
1. Bubblegum

**A/N: Yo! I decided to upload a new story that I came with out of nowhere last weekend. Hope you enjoy reading! XD**

**I've always wonder how will Lucy look like if she's in a butler uniform, thus, this idea was born :D**

**By the way, I know the word blunette doesn't exist, but I use it to refer people who had blue hair, okay? **

**Cover found in Google! Credits to the person who drew it!**

**Okay! Enough saying! I won't talk much OwO**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Bubblegum**

Lucy Heartfilia stared at her own reflection with a grumpy face; her mood worsened by the minute.

Letting out a wary sigh, she combed her lon-, let me rephrase that, her SHORT blonde hair. She washed herself quickly and dressed in her school uniform, muttering something under her breath.

Her uniform was a long sleeved baby blue shirt with a navy blue blazer, plus a black skirt that reached her knees. A white tie was tied loosely around her neck; she didn't even have the mood to fix it straight. Addition to that, she wore a red wristband with the initials S.C, indicating that she is a part of the Student Council. This year, she's a sophomore in the local high school – Fairy Academy.

By the way, today is a Monday.

She did a final check up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cereal and poured its contents into a bowl. Adding some milk in her breakfast, she munched her cereal with a sad aura around her. Even her pet dog, Plue that has an orange snout and white fur, which was very rare, sensed it's master's gloomy mood and tried to comfort the blonde.

Lucy appreciated Plue's effort and in return, she patted its head with a soft smile. Clueless about its master lingering sad aura, it barked happily and continued its activities.

After finishing her meal, she grabbed her bag and left the apartment to Plue.

* * *

Never imagined a simple walk down the street to your school will be _that_ sorrowful.

Lucy felt everybody's stare on her, making her mood damper; ten times worse. She knew why they are looking at her with that _confused_ and _shocked_ face; she herself had a long time getting used to this hair style.

She knows that she looked like a boy. WHICH OFFENED HER TO NO END.

Even the saleslady that she passed by every morning to school looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Oh my! What happened to you Lucy-chan? What had happened to your beautiful long hair? You looked like a male now; no pun intended."

Great. Everyone thinks that _she_ looked like a _boy_ now. Just great.

**From normal side walkers (Female) P.O.V:**

**Woah! That blonde dude looks hot! Maybe I should introduce myself to him! Wait…he had boobs? OMG! **

Yep. That was the impression alright.

"I'll torture the one who did this to me…" Lucy muttered once again.

* * *

Once she stepped inside the campus, the students around there gaped like a hooked fish. Their blonde beauty turned into a blond-haired _dude_. Some of her fans (mostly males) cried openly, saying that her image is ruined. And how _true_ was that.

She doesn't want to deal with the awkward atmosphere, so she ran to her classroom as fast as she could. When she bolted into the classroom, a girl who was reading her book was awfully startled and her thick book dropped on her toes.

"OWWY!"

Lucy froze and saw her best friend, Levy McGarden, holding her foot with tears threatening to fall. She quickly stands beside her, and picked up the book and placed it on the table, mumbling a 'sorry' for the girl. The blunette wanted to thank the person who helped, but she fell into a state of shock when she realized it was a blonde with short hair, long bangs covering her left side of her face. She really looked like a guy, if you exclude her grown chest.

"W-What had happened to your hair Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a hint of curiousity.

Lucy got all depressed and sat on a chair beside Levy with slight watery eyes. Levy got up and patted the blonde at the back. After a moment, the blonde decided to speak up.

"Last Friday when I got back from school, I noticed that there was a HUGE piece of bubblegum sticking all of my hair together…" The blonde sulked. Levy dawned with the truth and nodded in understanding.

"And I can't get it out! I tried pulling my strands of hair from the gum but it's too sticky!" Lucy continued to wail. Currently, Levy felt bad for Lucy. _I wonder how the bubblegum got stuck in her hair in the first place_, Levy thought.

"My dream of becoming one of the popular girls in high school is now ruined! RUINED!" Now, Lucy sniveled with a tear streaked face.

"Lu-chan, yo-"

The door slid open rather forcefully. The girls whipped their heads to the door in a flash.

There stood a scarlet-haired girl with a darkened expression. Lucy and Levy could feel the dangerous aura flowing out of the redhead even if the distance is quite big. Beside her was a blue-haired boy, a little bit higher than the redhead and a red tattoo was shown at his right cheek. His face show concern and a sigh broke through his lips.

"Lucy…" The redhead said slowly with a dangerous tone splashed with a little concern.

"Y-yes, Erza?"

The redhead walked towards the blonde with heavy footsteps. Lucy and Levy gulped and prepared for the worst.

"Did someone bullied you and cut your hair off by force?" Erza spoke again.

The girls blinked once, twice before letting out a relief sigh.

"No Erza," Levy started. "Lu-chan got some bubblegum stuck in her hair and she had to cut her hair."

The redhead raised her eyebrow before nodding. "That's good. I heard that Lucy's hair became short along the way to school, so I thought that she was bullied and forced to cut her hair off."

Both of them sweatdropped at Erza's theory. Their redhead has a wild imagination when it's about her friends.

"Lu-chan," Lucy looked up to see the petite girl giving her a smile. "You'll get your hair back soon, so don't worry."

The other blunette patted ruffled Lucy's hair and continued, "Yeah. It will grow back, you know."

Lucy pouted and tried to swat his hand away. "But that'll take years!"

"Jellal's right. Besides, it will only take a few months to grow until your shoulder. And then it will grow a few inches longer for each month." Levy clarified.

Lucy went quiet and thought for a moment. The others smiled and went back to their seats to give the blonde some space.

But, their effort went down the drain soon enough.

The time for the class to start is getting closer, which means the classroom was also filled slowly. Most of the classmates felt pity for Lucy, and they made it quite _clear _when some of the boys mumbled "poor Lucy". The girls also gossiped about her hair, which didn't went unnoticed by the blonde. Heck, one of the girls even went to buy a wig for Lucy, telling Lucy should use it so she won't be mistaken as a male!

Lucy grew despair and shadows loomed over her body. And it didn't help that one of her _dearest _friend made fun of her.

Gajeel Redfox entered the room with a small frown etched in his facial features. But when he saw our dear blonde, he _actually_ clutched his stomach and muffled his laughter with his free hand.

"Gihi, bunny-girl looked _splendid_ today!" He grinned. The blonde glared at him, but he continued nevertheless. "No, scratch that, it should be bunny-_boy. _How about you go and request some _pants _for wearing the rest of your year. You'll become a full-fledged _male_ student in no time!"

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped.

Ohhhh, our lovely blonde finally snapped.

Lucy stood up abruptly and hold on to her chair. And then, she lifted up her chair with ease, showing a dark expression to the piercing-full boy. He stopped his laughter and stepped back slowly, suddenly felt that he will be going to the _other side_ soon.

"Ha..ha…ha..ha…" Lucy followed Gajeel with a creepy laugh. The whole class felt a chill crawling up their spine, yes, even our mighty S.C President, Erza Scarlet.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

Lunch time. A good time to chat with your friends and some friendly fighting as well.

But this is not the case for Lucy.

She slumped to their personal group's table, showing no hunger as she stared into space. The others looked at her worriedly, especially the redhead and both of the blunettes.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Alzack, a boy who had black hair and tan skin, asked Erza.

"Yeah. What happened?" Bisca, a girl who had long green hair followed.

"She's in a state of depression right now," Erza answered.

"Why?" A white-haired beauty questioned. The name's Mirajane, Mira for short.

Levy pointed to Lucy's hair, and all nodded their heads.

"Cheer up blondie, it's not like it will stay this short forever," Laxus, who is a muscular man with blond hair spoke.

"For your information, your're blonde too," Lucy said with a slight glare.

"By the way, where's Gajeel?" Freed, who also had long green hair, asked.

"He's in the infirmary right now, don't bother," Jellal said with a sigh.

…

"Why?" The people who didn't witness the whole thing, all spoke in unison with a questioning look.

"Like I said, don't bother," Jellal said again with a look towards Lucy.

Some who caught the look nodded again in understanding while the others brushed it off.

"But really, is this the only thing you're upset about?" Laxus asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. The whole table went silent and everyone was ears to hear the rest of the blonde's worries.

"Well, I got fired yesterday from my work as a cashier."

…"WHAT?!"

"Umm…the boss said that I won't attract any male customers anymore, so he just fired me right off the bat."

Knuckles cracked sounds could be heard from a certain redhead, a blunette and a blonde.

"I'm so gonna kicked this man's ass!" Jellal declared.

"Don't. He hired another person anyway, and I don't want to pay for his medical bills. I'm already broke."

"Wait…so does that mean you don't have enough money to pay for your rent?!" Laxus was boiling up right now.

"Yeah. I stay up late all night to find a job, but it's getting harder to find a suitable part time job." Lucy said with more shadows looming over her.

"Hey! What's up with that depressing aura?"

They all looked up to see a grinning man, slightly muscular with blue-black hair. He also wore a silver mask on his face.

" Oh, hey Bickslow," Lucy greeted him nonchalantly.

Bickslow averted his eyes to see Lucy's short hair, and with a moment of realization, he yanked Freed from his seat and dragged him across the cafeteria.

This peeked up Lucy's and Laxus's interest, so they followed them silently. They were hiding under a table with is unoccupied, and spied on them.

* * *

"Why did you led me here Bickslow?" A feeling of irritation flowed through him.

"Uhhh….actually I'm the one who stuck the bubblegum on the cheerleader's hair."

A wave of confusion hit him first. Then anger replaced confusion.

"Why did you do it?!" Freed hissed.

"Well, cheerleader was napping soundly, and it's the perfect chance to prank her." Bickslow started. "I happen to eat a bubblegum right then so I just stuck it there. I totally forgot about it until I saw her state just now."

"You made her lose her job!"

"I know! I'm-"

"Sorry? No can do my _dear_ friend Bickslow."

Shocked faces replaced their previous one as they stared at the two blonde's standing right before them. Laxus cracked his knuckles while Lucy was wearing a menacing grin.

"I hope you have fun staying in the infirmary with Gajeel later _Bickslow_."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

**Meanwhile…**

The group was still staying in their seats, until they heard Bickslow's pained scream echoing from the other side of the cafeteria.

Everyone was confused and Erza sprinted to that direction. Alzack and Jellal stared at each other and slowly closed their eyes and pray.

_No matter what it is, we hope that you rest in peace Bickslow._

* * *

"UUGGHH! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Lucy cursed loudly while walking back to her house. Some of the parents immediately covered their children's ears while glancing at the angry blonde.

"Fuck that idiot! He has to pay full price I tell ya!"

Suddenly, her cellphone buzzed in her bag. She grumpily took the phone out, and answered without a moment of hesitation.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucy asked, not caring who the caller is.

"My my Lucy. That's some way of greeting." A man's voice spoke with a tone of amusement from the other end.

Lucy immediately straighten her back when she heard the voice. She held the phone closer and answered back with a surprised tone.

"H-hibiki-nii?!"


	2. A New Job?

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2 of Butler Café!  
**

**Wow, I'm so happy that I saw reviews, favorites and follows! Thank you so much guys!**

**To Zelda-san: Hmmm….. Maybe? OwO**

**Thanks for all the compliments and supports as well! I really want to hug you all right now! Here, this is a free hug I give to you all ;3**

**I was listening to Fairy Tail's Ending 2 – Merry Go Round when I write this chapter. Ahhh, the feelings! I just miss the Fairy Tail anime very much and I hoped that it will come back soon. Mashima-san didn't give us a specific date when he is going to release Episode 176. I can't wait to see the anime again!**

**Random anime quiz:**

**In which anime opening do these lyrics appear?**

There are the prey and we are the hunters.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – A New Job?**

The following day, which is Tuesday. After school.

_I hope I'm on time…_

Lucy glanced at her watch, the shorter needle pointing at 4 and the longer one pointing at 3.

_Scratch that! I'm already late!_

Our blonde received a phone call from her dear cousin, Hibiki Lates, and they agreed to meet up in a restaurant that is owned by one of the retired teachers in Fairy Academy, Yajima.

They consented to meet at 4 o'clock, but Lucy was too caught up in a book conversation with Levy and forgot about the time.

"Welcome! This is 8-Island! How may we serve you ma'am?"

A waitress asked her once she stepped inside the said restaurant. She sniffed and breathed in the delicious smell of various kinds of food, it kind of makes her want to drool.

"Ah, I'm meeting up with a person and he was already here."

She looked around searching for her cousin, and spotted him at a table which is near to the window. She quickly pointed to the table and told the waitress. The waitress nodded approvingly and led the blonde to the table.

"Sir, I believe she is your friend, am I right?"

Hibiki glanced up and saw the duo standing right before him. He flashed a charming smile towards the waitress which made her blushed and Lucy rolled her eyes in response.

"Thanks for bringing her here beautiful. If you don't mind, can we take our orders now?" Hibiki asked the waitress.

"O-Of course!"

"Then I will have a slice of coffee cake and a cappuccino. Thanks again lovely."

"I will have strawberry shortcake and a strawberry milkshake," Lucy thanked the waitress.

The waitress nodded vigorously and took off with a dreamy and blushing face. Hibiki smiled at her retracting form, and when he turned to look at the blonde, she gave him 'the' look.

Hibiki blinked in confusion. "What?"

Lucy let out a sigh and said, "You will never stop flirting with ladies, forever and ever flirting with them…"

He grinned and replied, "Absolutely! A gentleman must show their charming sides to the females." Then he stared at the blonde, and asked the forbidden question. "What happened to your hair? Have you finally decided to choose another hairstyle?"

Lucy immediately scowled. "No way in hell I'm going to change my hairstyle on my free will. One of my idiotic friends wanted to prank me by putting his _chewed_ bubblegum on my hair." She then scrunched up her nose in disgust, "And this is the result I have after cutting my hair off."

"Hmm…. You looked like a guy."

"Oh no, not you too… What's up with people saying that I looked like a guy?!" Lucy facepalmed and complained.

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Thanks for that, _cousin_…"

Soon, their orders arrived and Hibiki took a sip of his cappuccino while Lucy was nibbling on her shortcake.

"So, you're still living inside the same apartment?" he inquired.

"Duh, where else will I live?" She said nonchalantly. "And I'm having a hard time to pay the rent that is coming up soon!"

"Didn't you have a part time job already?"

"That perverted _old_ boss of mine said that I won't attract any male customers," She mentioned while emphasizing the old word. "So he kicked me off and left me finding a new job on my own! Arrgghh!" Lucy pulled her hair slightly. "Thanks to him I will be left on the streets in two days' time! If only I'm not broke and I can pay his medical bills I will kick his ass right then!"

"Hmmm…" Hibiki hummed. _I need to find a way to help her, besides violent Lucy ain't good news… But she will refuse the money I give if she knows she can't repay it on the spot… _He held up his chin, and after what seems like hours, he snapped his fingers when an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. Lucy took a glimpse of him with a strange look. _What is he planning…_

"Hey, Lucy. You said you need a job right?"

"No shit Sherlock. I just mentioned it a few seconds ago."

_She's definitely pissed off…_

"Well, I can help you pay for your rent but you need to do something in return," Hibiki said while starring at the blonde. The blonde's eyes instantly glittered and she made their faces distance closer by looking at the golden brown hair gentleman up close.

"Really?!" She half shouted half whispered. Hibiki nodded and told the girl to sit back.

"Thank you so much cousin! So, what do I need to do? I'll do anything!"

He flashed a mischievous grin and the blonde regretted what she said at once.

"Well, 70 000 jewels for an apartment is no cheap price my lady. Recently I opened a café of my own and I happen to need another helper." He paused for a second, and then continued. "What do you say? How about you work at my Butler Café?"

Butler.

Butler.

Butler.

That single word kept on echoing in her mind, trying to digest the info she received.

"B-Bulter Café? What do you mean by that?"

"It means exactly what its words meant. Since you looked like a dude right now, and I didn't mean to touch your hurt spot," he quickly added. "And you've always been cute. You can fit in perfectly."

"No way. You're not telling me to dress up as a _male_ butler right? If so, I refuse to apply for that job."

Hibiki feigned a hurt look right away. "You won't help your dear cousin? Come on~"

"No means no _cousin_. I'm willing to do everything but that. Request other things you want."

Hibiki smirked at her statement, making the blonde confused. "Too bad then, I don't have anything else in my mind that I want you to do. Then our offer is off." He stood up abruptly and turned, ready to leave. "Find a way to pay for your rent of your own. Oh, and the bill is on you."

_3… 2… 1… _

"Okay okay! I'll take that offer! Just don't leave me to pay for the bill!"

Hibiki laughed inwardly. _Bingo! Tricked!_

He sat back down, and watched the blonde frowned and puffed up her cheeks_. Awww, reminds me when she was young. Good times, good times. _Hibiki leaned forward and pinched her cheeks, leaving Lucy to frown even more.

"Don't be mad. And it's not a bad job at all. In fact, I think this is an easy job for you. You just need to do what normal waiters do. But instead of doing in a normal way, we do it the butler way."

"And how exactly is your so called butler way?" Lucy scoffed once he released the girl.

"For example, you open the door for them and greet them with absolute politeness like a butler will do. Then, if they're wearing a coat, offer your help and help them to hang it. We do have hangers." He momentarily stopped, letting the information soaked in the girl's head. "Pull out the chairs for them and always have a smile on your face, no matter what. You don't want to upset the customers by looking at them with a blank or scowling face."

"You need to be alert every minute; they will tinkle the bell on the table if they need assistance. Make them feel comfortable by having a small conversation while asking them about their order. If they want to play games or have a longer chat, please them by doing so. We also provide photographing service; they get to take photos with you for free." Hibiki finished.

"If you accept the job I'll pay for your apartment every month. The decision's all yours."

"Ugghh... fine… I'll do it. But keep it a secret, I don't anyone else to know," Lucy uttered finally. She glanced up and saw a grinning Hibiki. She sighed dramatically, and asked, "Why do you open a Butler Café anyways? Didn't you have other things to do?"

Hibiki then hold his fist near his chest, "It's breaking my heart to see woman crying or sad for various reasons. I want them to have emotional satisfaction by giving them the feeling of being treated nicely by providing these services."

"Isn't that supposed to be a job for the host clubs?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, indeed the host clubs provide these as well, but from the information my friends gathered, it seems like a lot of women can't afford the price. We have a more considerate price and they will get the same effect."

Lucy nodded after hearing his reasons. Then something popped in her mind.

"Wait, do I have co-workers?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Lucy. We have four other 'butlers' that help inside the café. They're my friends that I happened to bumped into and they agreed to help out."

"Ohhh…." She sipped her milkshake while tapping her fingers on the table.

"Do you know where it is? For the whole time this question hasn't even registered in your mind?" Hibiki said suddenly while smiling.

"Ah! I totally forgot to ask! So, where is it?"

"It's in Hargeon. 30 minutes' walk from here, 20 if you run and 10 if you board a LRT. Oh, and I decided that your shift will be from 4.40 p.m. to 9 p.m. during weekdays and from 10 a.m. to 11 p.m. during weekends. It should be enough time to get ready."

Lucy groaned and her head met the table soon enough.

* * *

"I'm tired from all that explaining…" complained the blonde.

She had to explain the fact that she found a job to her friends all day and declared that she won't have enough time to hang out with them anymore. In response, they complained and told Lucy to find another job but to no avail. And of course, she left out the part where she needs to become a butler. Well, temporarily when she does her job.

She put the shining key into the keyhole, and said 'Tadaima' when she stepped inside. Unknowingly there's someone inside waiting for her.

"Welcome back Lucy!"

"AAHHHHH!" She screeched. She scrambled to find the nearest weapon and soon, she was holding a broomstick and eyes darting side to side.

"W-W-Who's there?!"

"Woah. Chillax Lucy, it's just me."

Footsteps can be heard from the kitchen. The man made his way slowly to the blonde, and when he was near, he quickly got behind of Lucy and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

That voice is too damn familiar.

"God! You scared the shit hell of me Hibiki-nii!" She got away in an instance, and indeed the man was smiling sheepishly to her.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She stared at him, confused at the man's presence.

"What do you want now? Better yet, how did you get inside?!"

"Ah, your landlady sure is good hearted. She saw my standing before your door and after I told her that I'm your cousin she opened the door for me."

Lucy could only mouth agape at this point.

"H-How could she?! I have my personal stuff you know! And why did she open the door for strangers that she completely don't know!" Then something clicked in her mind and she glared at the sweatdropped boy. "Don't tell me you flirted with her first?"

"Mmmm…..Maybe? I did promise her to greet her every time I come to pay for your rent. By the way, nice novel you wrote there. It makes me proud that I have a cousin that is good with words. "

"Shut up! You did nothing right! And Levy-chan is the one that should be reading my novel first!"

He pouted and mumbled 'meanie' in a soft voice. Lucky for him, the blonde didn't hear it and continued to ask.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you some of my personal experiences. It should be enough to help you in your first few days. Besides, you are next to no knowledge about taking orders in the correct butler way right? I'm here to give you my 'Special Hibiki Lessons'!"

Lucy blinked. For once, twice and shook her head in defeat.

"Fine. What's the first step?" She sighed.

Hibiki plopped down on her sofa and glanced at the blonde. He then clicked his tongue in disapproval and stood up again to search for some books. He later came back with some thick dictionaries in his hands and he placed them on top of Lucy's head. Surprised by his actions, Lucy quickly balanced herself and glared at Hibiki.

"What's this for?"

"Your back is not straight at all. You'll give the wrong impression. From now onwards, do everything I command you to do with the books on top of your head. If they drop, pick it up and redo the whole thing."

_OOhhhhh noooooooo!_

She can already tell this is going to be tough.

* * *

**Saturday. 7.00 a.m.**

_Riiiinnnnggg!_

Our lovely blonde woke up with a jolt when her alarm clock ringed, Plue's barks keeping her from continuing her sleep. She then crawled towards the bathroom, barely conscious and trying to keep her eyes open.

Today is her first day of being a butler in the café. She was nervous and surprisingly, excited to do her job. Hibiki trained her thoroughly, from opening the door to greeting them goodbye. She even found out that she needed to bow and bend on one knee when taking orders.

At first, her reaction was like W-T-F with a rape face.

* * *

"Repeat what you said."

"I said, bow before me and bend on one knee and ask 'yes, my princess?'"

"First thing first. Why do I need to bend on one knee? I understand the bow part, but bend on one knee? You're kidding me right?"

"It's natural for butlers to do. Stop your complaining and get on with it."

She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. Then, with a sigh, she agreed to do it. "Okay, I got it. But why do I have to address you 'princess'? _Dude_, you're a _guy_…"

"Most of our customers are ladies. Well, in rare occasions there will be some men, but that's because they were dragged by their female companions or they want to follow them. And with that, it's only correct if you address me that now and pretend that I'm one of the female customers. Oh, and treat me nicely, _Lucas-kun_~"

"EEEWWWW! Don't use that supreme flirty voice of yours!"

* * *

And that's one of the trainings she had with Hibiki. _I hope it will become handy in real situations…_

She had also inquired about her co-workers. Apparently they're all 20 years old and they want to have some experience on jobs before they find their _lifetime_ occupation. She had heard from Hibiki, that their reaction was priceless when he announced that she,* ahem* sorry, _he _will be coming today.

She sometimes wondered, _just how priceless their reaction is… _

Wrapping a bandage around her chest soon followed after taking a bath. Due to her grown chest, and according to Hibiki's suggestion, she was needed to wrap it more securely. Once she was finished, she felt _extremely_ uncomfortable. After that, she looked down to check it once more.

_Hmm… it's not that flat but it's not that obvious either. I can cover up with some clothes. _

She got out of the bathroom and searched for something boyish to wear and ended up in a long sleeved button up shirt and a black trouser. _When did I get these?_

A knock on the door broke her concentration and she wears them speedily. _Nah, who cares? As long as I got them._

The knocking was getting more and more frequent and she yelled 'coming!' while grabbing her shoulder bag which is nearly empty, only filled with her wallet and she rushed to the door.

Once outside, you could see a smirking Hibiki leaning against the wall and staring at the sky while doing so.

"Good morning sunshine!" He greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Why are you so happy…?"

"I get to help and take care of my cousin. I can finally put down the big rock labeled with 'Worried about Lucy living by the streets and so on' that is pressuring my heart."

"You know, you could just help me to pay the rent and not force me to become a café butler."

"But you would refuse and scream at me if I did it."

"True."

Lucy walked down the cobblestone steps, followed by Hibiki. She looked around the roadside, bewildered when she didn't see her cousin's car.

"Where's your car?"

"We're not driving today _Lucas-kun_. We got plenty of time left and I want you to recognize your way to the café. Besides, walking is good exercise and it can help you to get slimmer."

She immediately death glared at Hibiki and spoke with venom-laced voice. "Did you just indirectly call me _fat_?"

"No," Hibiki shook his head.

Lucy stared for a few more moments before turning her attention to the path.

"I just indirectly called you _heavy_," and with a 'Pffttt' he laughed and muffled his laughter using his hand.

"HEEEEEY!"

* * *

"This is the café I've been talking about. Pretty nice huh? Suitable for ladies of all ages."

Hibiki started with a happy tone although he's still panting. Who wouldn't be panting after you run for your life from a certain violent blonde.

Lucy looked up and saw the signboard that is aqua blue in color. It says…

"Blue Pegasus?" She averted her attention to the man beside her. "What's up with the name?"

"It's a perfect name for a place where ladies can heal from their emotional wounds or enjoy the soothing atmosphere."

"Still, your naming sense is still off…"

"Says the one who always create names that is _beyond _weird. Example, Plue."

"Oi! Plue is a very original name that I came up with and it's not weird!"

"Suurree~"

Hibiki walked to the door and pushed it. He invited the blonde in, and she was left in awe when her mind took in the beautiful decorations around the place.

"Hi Sieg! Is today your duty day?"

Lucy heard Hibiki called out when he opened the staff's door. _Wait, Sieg? Why does it sound so familiar?_

"No, I just came here early because sweeping the floor was so much fun I couldn't resisted it."

Note the sarcasm.

"Aawww. Don't be so sarcastic. I'm just asking you."

"Thanks for the question then."

Out of curiosity, Lucy went to the staff's room as well. She could see a glimpse of blue hair and red tat-

_Hold on a sec. Blue hair, red tattoo. Nickname's Sieg._

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and unconsciously blurted out, "Sieg? As in Siegrain Fernandez?! Jellal's brother?!"

Said person's head jerked up and looked at the staff's door entrance. There stood a blonde with short hair with chocolate eyes that reminded him one of his brother's friends.

"Lucy?!"


	3. Co-workers

**A/N: Chapter 3 finally arrives :D**

**Thank you DrakpionLulu & Doraguniru for answering my quiz :3 Well, I was bored so I put on some random quiz for everyone OwO By the way, the answer you both gave is correct :)**

**I'm grateful for the new reviews, follows and favorites! You guys just made my day more awesome! ;D**

**Random anime quiz:**

**Who is the one who always said this?**

I'm one hell of a butler.

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Co-workers**

"Why are you here? And why did you look like a boy? And how do you know Hibiki?" Siegrain asked Lucy in the speed of light.

"One question at a time dude. But really, I never expected to see you here Sieg," replied the blonde.

"I did tell you guys I have a job and won't be spending much time with the group."

Standing aside was a confused brunette. He raised his hand and stopped the twos' conversation. "Care to tell me how did you know each other?"

Lucy pointed at Siegrain and answered, "He's my friend's brother, and he resembles his brother, or the other way round, a lot. Heck, they can be twins if they want to."

The brunette raised his eyebrow and stared at the blunette this time. "You never told me that you had a brother."

"It's not in the list of questions that you bombarded me with and I won't just say that out of the blue." Siegrain then focused on Lucy once more. "Now can you answer my questions?"

The blonde shrugged. "First, I'm here for the last spot of being a but-"

Siegrain cut her speech and he looked shell shocked. "A butler?! So you're the one that Hibiki told us about? You?! A girl?!"

She glared at the boy with eyes that showed the slight fury inside of her. "Hey, it's not like I _volunteered _myself to join. A certain _someone_ forced me to do it. And who said a girl can't be a butler? I just need to pretend to be a guy. Although I'm pretty aware that there are some _female_ butlers in the history, I don't know why he wanted me to dress up as a boy!"

The brunette pouted. "This is a butler café. Naturally all the butlers in here are _boys_. That's why I need you to pretend." The blonde then looked away and muttered, "Said it like a piece of cake…" in a soft voice.

The blunette nodded and raised his hand. "Okay. Sorry for cutting you off, now continue."

The blonde nodded and continue to say. "Second, ask your brother about the whole process that made me look like a dude to this very day. Third," she paused and glanced at the brunette, "He's my cousin."

Siegrain's eyes widened momentarily, again. "So he's the cousin you've been talking about? The very one that deserved to be run over by a car just because his flirty mouth can't shut up?"

Lucy quickly leaned forward and closed his mouth forcefully with her hand. "Shhhhh! I told you it should be a secret between the group! How can you say it out loud when the person in question is standing beside us?!"

Well, too late. A certain flirtatious gentleman heard it and he looked like he'd been struck by lightning over and over again.

Hibiki's eyes were brimmed with tears as he stared at the blonde, making herself sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"L-L-Lucy! How could you talk bad about me behind my back to strangers?" He started with a stuttering voice. Lucy and Siegrain sighed and the former walked forward to the brunette while the latter was mumbling somewhere along the lines of "I'm not a stranger…"

"Look, I'm not talking bad about you. I was just stating the truth. Besides, I've told them your good points as well. Right, Siegrain?" She flashed a _sweet _smile towards Siegrain making the boy shuddered. "U-Uh, yeah. She did tell us _a lot_ of the _great_ things you have done."

Hibiki sniffed and gazed at the blunette. "R-Really?"

"Yes. For real." He sighed.

The tears in his eyes evaporated just as fast as he hugged his dearest cousin. "Awww~ I know you love me too~" The blonde was nearly choked out of breath until he pulled away.

"Jeez, thanks for that bone crushing bear hug Hibiki."

"Your welcome~" Hibiki answered gleefully.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SARCASTIC!"

* * *

After a half an hour of explaining, Siegrain finally got the whole situation and agreed to keep it a secret.

"Sure, I will keep it a secret." He nodded and he quickly added "I swear if I let my brother or the group know I will be willing to suffer punishment from you" when the blonde gave him the doubtful look.

"Deal." The blonde smirked. She turned to her cousin next. "Do the rest of the co-workers need to know my true gender?"

The brunette thought for a moment and shook his head. "It's best to keep it between us." He then hugged his cousin again dramatically and boomed with a worried face. "I don't want them to harass you or take advantage of you."

"You made them sound like perverts."

The blunette placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "He's just being overprotective. But I agree with Hibiki's idea."

"Well, that's okay with me." The blonde uttered. She checked the clock on the wall and inquired Hibiki, "It's already 8:50. Where's the uniform you've telling me to change?"

Hibiki led her to a locker (Siegrain continued to do his chores) with the name 'Lucas' and told her to put her bag inside it. He then took out a white, long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, and black trousers from the locker. He also picked a black and grey ribbon. "Since today is a weekend, we will be wearing the second uniform today."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "We have different uniforms for different days?"

"We have two kinds of uniforms to be exact. You'll see your other one when it's Monday."

He shoved the clothes to Lucy and pointed behind him. "We have changing stalls there, feel free to use it."

Lucy accepted and walked to the changing room. Eying the clothes one more time, she put it on at once.

After changing, she looked herself in the mirror, straightened the vest and tied the ribbon around her collar. "It's not that bad…" She mumbled.

She folded her former clothes and got out of the changing stall. But what soon greets her made her blushed ten, no fifty, shades of red. She dropped her clothes to the floor and her mouth gaped in shock.

Two boys with their backs facing her were changing their clothes casually. _Changing_.

The boy on her right had the rarest hair color she had ever seen in her life. Pink. _Pink _hair color. He's hair was spiking at all directions, making him looked wild. Although he's not facing her, she could clearly see the muscles and 6 packs that the boy possessed. It's a bit weird, but he kept a white scaly scarf around his neck the whole time.

In the other hand, the boy on her left had strawberry blond hair which was also spiked. He had blue glasses on and he too, had 6 packs and well muscles (but not as good as the pinkette, although she didn't want to admit it). He looked to be the charming type of man, similar to Hibiki.

She was even more flustered when the pinkette was stripping off his pants. She stared at them boldly but immediately stopped her actions, squeezing her eyes shut. _U-U-U-Uhhh, AHHHHHHH! NAUGHTY LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T JUST STARE AT MEN LIKE THAT!_

Soon, she felt hands covering her eyes and she sighed in relief when she heard her cousin's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to try and use the changing stalls?"

Lucy heard a voice snorted. "Nah, we're all boys here right? It won't be a problem if we change here openly."

_Excuse me sir, but here's a girl right behind you. _

Hibiki continued, "We agreed to build the changing stalls for changing _inside_ them. Not for decorating."

Another voice answered Hibiki. "We'll use it the next time. Although I can't promise that and don't expect Natsu to do the same."

"Like you're one to talk Loke," The former voice retorted.

Soon, she can hear the sound of pants being pulled up and Hibiki let go of his hands. Lucy blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times. She gave a thankful smile to her cousin in which the boy gave an assuring smile.

The boys finished their changing of clothes and to say they were shock when they saw the blonde behind them was an understatement.

The strawberry blonde pointed at her and asked Hibiki straight off the bat. "Is he the one you've been telling us?"

Hibiki nodded. "He's my cousin, Lucas Heart."

The pinkette immediately stood in front of her and stared at her. Lucy gulped and she can feel the heat that was creeping up her face. Hibiki was nervous but didn't do anything to stop the boy. _If I stop him they will suspect something, I'm so sorry Lucy._

The strawberry blonde that was standing aside raised his eyebrow and asked the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"W-What's wrong?" The blonde stuttered.

"Your face i-"

"Oi, Ash For Brains! What cha doing there?"

She turned her vision where the voice is coming from. When she saw who was speaking she feel even more heat spreading across her face.

There stood a raven-haired boy with the same body as the former two was staring at them puzzled. He stepped towards them, giving off a cool aura. Once he stood beside the blonde, he glanced at her and smirked. "So he's the one eh?"

Siegrain appeared behind Lucy and placed his elbow on top of her head. "Yeah, and I shall repeat. He's Lucas. As you all know, he's Hibiki's cousin." The blonde frowned at his actions but decided not to speak and her blush still remained at her face.

"Anyways," The strawberry blonde continued, "Why is your face so red? Don't tell me you're blushing because you've seen our body."

"I'm n-"

The raven-haired boy gasped dramatically and scooted away from her. "Did I hear Loke correctly? You _blushed_ just because you see them changing?" He then squinted his eyes at her and made a face of horror. "Don't tell me… you're gay?!" He turned his eyes to the surprised brunette. "Hibiki, I think your cousin is gay."

.

.

.

Gay means happy.

Hibki opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a raging blonde.

"I'M NOT GAY!" The blonde stomped her way to the boy. "Don't just assume things that ain't true!"

"I'm sorry?" His words coming out like a question more than an apology. Lucy glared deathly at the poor boy and the latter was shivering in fear. He quickly stood straight and bowed to her, "I am sorry for my rudeness."

The rest of the boys were watching amusingly and one of them can't contain his laughter.

"Wahahaha! Ice Princess got owned by a newcomer!"

'Ice Princess' made his way to the pinkette and glared icily. "What did you just call me Flame Brain?!"

"I'm calling you Ice Princess. Got a problem?!" The pinkette bumped his head on the other's and glared dangerously.

"I'm not a 'Ice Princess' Fire Brain!"

"You are you Ice Retard!"

"Flame Wheels!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Fire Ass!"

"Your insults are so lame Popsicle!"

"Why y-"

"STOP AT ONCE!"

Both of them froze at the spot and saw an angry blonde glaring at them.

"SPEAK ANOTHER INSULT AND YOU SHALL BE DEAD THE NEXT SECOND! YOU HEAR ME IDIOTS?!"

They put their hands at each others' shoulders and sweated bullets.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Aye!"

Hibiki and Siegrain smirked inwardly and praised the blonde by giving a thumbs up. _That's what you get for making a demon Lucy appear._

Hibiki cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone present in the room. "Now, how about get to know each other? I believe we don't have a proper introduction yet."

The duo plus a strawberry blonde stood in front of Lucy. The first one who raised his hand to give a handshake was the orange-haired boy.

"I'm Loke Stellar. Nice to meet you."

Following him is 'Popsicle'.

"Gray Fullbuster. Just call me Gray."

Last but not least was the pinkette.

"Natsu Dragneel!" He grinned sheepishly. "Let's work together Lucas!"

Lucy smiled and shook their hands separately. "As you all know, Lucas Heart is the name. Nice to be your friend and co-worker."

All of them nodded with a smirk but soon Natsu stare at Lucy strangely. Confused, she asked Natsu, "What's the matter?"

Natsu tilted his head and out of a sudden, he placed his hands on her chest.

.

.

.

.

_Her chest._

Lucy could only become more flustered than ever and quickly shoved his hands of her. "What are you doing?!"

Natsu scratched his head and replied, "Nothing. It's just… well, your chest is not as flat as ours. It seems a little bit _uneven_…"

"You must be seeing things!" She exclaimed. "I'm a _BOY_!"

Before he can say anything, he suddenly felt a chill crawling up his spine and he glanced behind him.

A blunette was lowering his head, his hair covering his eyes. The other brunette was cracking his knuckles and showed a menacing smirk. What they had in common was an evil, dark and imaginary purple colored aura came flowing out of them.

"Natsu," Hibiki started slowly. "It's seems to me you are harassing my cousin."

Siegrain lifted his head and an expression made of scary flaring eyes and a sadistic smirk was staring at Natsu dangerously. "It seems to me that _you're_ the one that's gay."

"Why are you guys overreacting?"

Both of them took a step towards the pinkette, making Natsu gulped and retreat quietly. Lucy watched in interest, smirking at the boys' action. Her blush long forgotten.

_They'll put up a good show._

"A...ha...ha... we're overreacting, you say?" Both of them said simultaneously.

"THEN WE SHALL OVERREACT AND SHOW YOU OUR FURY YOU MOTHERFUCKER PERVERT!"


	4. Good Morning My Princess

**A/N: How's your day my princesses/lords :3**

**Before anything else, I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, follow and favorite my story. I became much more lively and happy since I posted this story! I didn't mention for the last two chapters, but the café is moderate big with western decorations (by the way, they have a stage with a piano too) and they have private rooms as well. Now try and picture it in your mind! ;D**

**Okay~ I would also thank Doraguniru, Momo Mirasaki, DrakpionLulu, GoldenRoseTanya and Fairy Tail Fan for answering my quiz. Your answers are all correct! Sebastian from Black Butler is actually the main respiration for my fanfic, so even though he can't hear me (duh~), I shout a big 'Thank You' and whisper a 'I Like You A Lot' to him! :)**

**Juvia huh? Uhhhh, my original script doesn't include her at all, but since mgaa suggested the idea to me, maybe, in a 1 out of 100% chance, I will add her *wink* *wink***

**Random anime quiz:**

Who is the owner of Hibird?

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing. (In addition to that [for this chapter], I don't own other films or animes as well)**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Good Morning My Princess**

"DON'T! ANYWHERE BUT MY FACE! WHAT WILL THE LADIES SAY?!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL IF YOU CARE FOR YOUR FUCKING FACE MORE THAN YOUR SHITTY BALLS THEN SO BE IT!"

"THE FUCK?! LET ME TAKE BACK MY WORDS! HIT MY FACE INSTEAD!"

"…Too bad~ IT'S TOO LATE!"

Standing on the sidelines were two males who are laughing their ass off and a female who pretend to be male who is quite worried for the pinkette. Yes, she did thought that they will put up a good show but this is getting a tad bit too far.

"This is priceless! Flame Brain is getting his ass kicked! By Hibiki nonetheless!"

"I must say that is very amusing. Pffffttt!"

"Uh… Don't you guys think that this is getting overboard?"

"Nah~ Fire Ass deserved it. I mean, who in their right mind will touch somebody's chest just because it looked strange."

_What's up with his nicknames for Natsu that is related to fire? Vice versa for him as well. Wait; did he say that my chest is strange?!_

"Hey!"

"Natsu is always that brainless. He should have thought that you have more female hormones than a normal male who do."

_I'm a girl, of course that's normal. Right, they don't know that I'm in disguise. What would a boy do in this situation...? C'mon Lucy! Think like a man!_

…_Why do I sound awfully like Elfman? Uhg, his daily ramblings must have gotten me! I'll brainwash myself later with Shingeki no Kyojin! Ahahahaha! Attack on shirtless giants without any reproductive organs! Slice their flesh at the nape of their neck while flying around and jumping on roofs! That's manly enough! I want to be like them someday! …Although, that mission can get me killed… No! I swore to protect all of humanity!_

"…Are you guys insulting me or what?"

Both boys directed their gaze to the blonde and saw the blonde is shivering slightly. The memory of the blonde in rage flooded back at once and they quickly raised their hands in defense.

"No! Of course not! It means you are more 'unique' then the rest of us!" They shouted in unison.

Lucy with surprised eyes looked at the two boys who are silently sweating. "Really?"

"Yeah! You may be as 'unique' as the Lava Retard there."

"You fucking Ice Retard! I heard that!"

They snapped their attention to the pinkette and saw that he is standing right beside them. In Lucy's mind, he's in a _very_ awful shape as there are bruises that covered his forehead and you could see a small trail of blood that is oozing from the wound on said place.

Both of the boys were already _very_ amused. _Hibiki must have cared for his cousin a lot to be willing to beat Natsu up till this shape._

…_Hold on a sec. Siegrain joined in the fight too. Wonder what their relationship …is…_

"So, what's your relationship with Siegrain? He looked like he's close to you."

Loke questioned, glancing at the blonde with an asking look on his face. The other two also looked at her with an expecting gaze.

The blonde shifted nervously and pointed to herself. "What? Who? Me?"

Three of them rolled their eyes and deadpanned. "Yes, you."

"Ah. I'm friends with his brother in school and he usually hangs out with us when he has free time." The blonde cleared for them.

The trio's mouth was agape slightly and they pulled back with an 'Oh'. Lucy then bowed to Natsu, which shocked and confused them to no end. Especially the pinkette.

"I'm sorry for their brutal behavior." The blonde started. "Please forgive them on my behalf."

Natsu scratched his head awkwardly and smiled sheepishly. "It's alright. I know that feeling very well."

Lucy, or in his point of view Lucas, looked confuse so he continued. "I have a sister so I know that feeling when you wanted nothing but to kill the person, in my case, who disturbs her."

Dawned with the piece of information, she nodded in understanding. In the other hand, the boys, including the 'bullies', were wide eyed and stared at the pinkette.

"What?" He asked them and an eyebrow shot up to his hairline.

"Is it me or did Natsu actually talked like a normal not idiotic boy?" Siegrain added to the quiet atmosphere.

Gray stepped up and grabbed the boy's shoulder while faked yelling dramatically. "Who are you and what have you done to Ash For Brains?!"

"Shut up Ice Cube!" Natsu glared at the raven-haired boy while swatting away his hand with so much force that you can hear the 'PAK!' sound so clear. Gray gasped and held up his hand instantly and blow at his reddening hand.

"What the hell?! I have to carry trays later you Fireworks!"

"Like damn I care for your hand. I would_ love_ to clap my hands when you drop the trays to the floor Water Froze Into Ice Works."

"Say it again Tabasco Freak!"

"I said that I would LOVE to clap my hands when you drop the trays to the floor you Shaved Ice!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD DRAGNEEL!"

"BRING IT FULLBUSTER!"

And with a battle cry, they started yet another brawl.

Lucy sweatdropped and inquired the strawberry blonde who rubbed his temples and sighed. "Do they always fight like this?"

He nodded, "Since they're young. It would never get old for those two."

"Wow," was the only thing she can squeeze from her throat.

Suddenly, a force yanked her from her previous place to step out the staff's room. She turned around and saw her cousin who is smiling.

"What's the matter? Where are you taking me?"

"We have 50 minutes left until our business opens."

"So?"

"So? I need you to meet the rest of the crew of course."

"…We have more 'butlers'?"

"In a way, yeah."

"I thought you said there were only four. And I just met the four you're talking about."

"Yes, but there are more 'butlers' working in the kitchen."

"Then you should have told me so!"

"You work in the café. They work in the _kitchen_ of the café. See the difference?"

"…That's basically the same thing."

"No, the number of words in both of the sentences is different."

"The meaning is the same smartass."

"Oh really? Nah, who cares. I'm going to introduce you to them anyway."

"Fine then."

"By the way," this time, the brunette who is now grinning turned around to glance at the blonde.

"Shoot."

"Jun is in the same situation as you are."

Lucy halted her steps and stared at Hibiki. "Eh?"

"You heard me. No one else knows except me."

"That means… there's another girl?!" She whisper-shouted.

"Yep, and don't you tell the others. It's a secret that we agreed to keep."

"But why? She can do other jobs as well right?"

"First, classified information. Second, classified information."

" …"

"What? Ask 'him' yourself. Since both of you are girls, it should be easy to get along with each other. Relax, 'he's' a nice person. 'He' won't bit you."

A sigh broke through her lips and she stopped in front of a metal door alongside Hibiki.

"But I can't ask her during work time right?"

A second sigh now broke through the brunette's lips and he softly smacked Lucy's head.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head in response. "What was that for?

"I thought you're supposed to be smarter than me. You can ask her after work can't you? Or maybe you can even meet her somewhere other than the café if you want."

A wave of realization hit her and she was dumfounded. Seeing her in this state, Hibiki chuckled and pushed 'Lucas' forward.

"We don't have much time left Lucas. Let's meet them right now!"

* * *

"Oi Rogue! Where's the batter?"

"I'm not the one preparing it. Find it yourself."

"I swear I put it beside the sink. Where is it?!"

"Why would you put it beside the sink anyway?"

"Just help me find the batter already!"

"I'm busy preparing the frosting."

"Then stop for a while and get your ass here!"

"Um…"

"What? What is it Jun?"

"Jun thinks that Sting put it on the counter."

"…Eh?" Said boy looked at the counter and his face brightens up when he saw the bowl of batter.

"Aha! There it is!"

"I thought you said you put it beside the sink. Guess you have short memory loss then."

"Shut up!"

A sudden whirring sound made them looked at the door.

There stood a smiling brunette and an unknown blonde.

"Good morning guys!" Hibiki greeted.

"Hi."

"Yo!"

"Good morning Hibiki-san and…"

"I'm Lucas," the blonde greeted as well. "I'm the café's newest employee."

Silence filled the kitchen.

"…Did I do something wrong?" A nervous blonde asked.

They all shook their head and stopped their respective work. They slowly made their way to the blonde which made 'Lucas' even more worried.

Surprisingly,

"So you're the cousin Hibiki's been ranting about since Wednesday," A boy with messy black hair with some strands pointing upward spoke.

"So you're blonde too!" A boy with spiky blonde hair with a frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead continued.

"Nice to meet you Lucas-san," A boy with straight blue hair with some bangs covering his forehead added with a shy smile.

'Lucas' waved 'his' hand and told the blunette, "Lucas is fine. No need for honorifics."

The blunette looked surprised but quickly covered it by nodding. "Jun's name is Jun Lock."

The other blonde chipped in. "The name's Sting Eucliffe!"

The black-haired one smiled a small smile. "Rogue Cheney."

'Lucas' grinned and soon Hibiki tapped 'his' shoulder. Thus started their secret 'eye language' conversation.

_There she is._

_Yeah, I can see that for myself. Out of curiosity, why does she speak in third person?_

_Beats me. It's in her personality, don't bother._

"Ahem," Hibiki once again cleared his throat. "I'll be going back to check on the others. Lucas, stay here and get along with each other. But come to the staff's room 10 minutes before the business starts."

"Wai-"

"Ta ta~" And he left, leaving the awkward blonde with the 'chefs'.

"Uh…" Lucy mumbled.

"Don't act so stiff. We're not going to hurt you you know," Sting uttered. "Let's start by telling us your age!"

An eyebrow of Lucy's shot up but the others brushed it off. "Alright. How about trying to guess my age?"

"Twenty?" Suggested the black-haired boy.

"No." _Do I look that old?_

"Eighteen?" The blunette suggested.

"Close."

The other blonde smirked and lifted up a finger, picturing himself like he solved a great case of mystery. "I know! You must be ninety years old!"

…

A foot stomped on Sting's vulnerable foot.

"Ooow!" Sting howled in pain. He glared at Rogue who was glaring back at him and he hissed, "What's that for?!"

"Don't make fun of others Sting," Rogue lectured.

"Jun thinks that Sting is being mean," Jun muttered.

"Apologize now Sting, or else what will aunty say…"

Sting's face immediately paled and he looked at Lucy with an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's sorta okay. But are you and him," she pointed at Rogue, "relatives?"

"Yep. He's my damn annoying cousin."

"I should have say that instead. Sting is my damn troublesome cousin."

"Hmmm…" Lucy smirked and continued, ""So what kinds of food do you guys make?"

"I prepare the cakes." Sting started with a slightly proud attitude.

"I prepare the frosting and decorations for the cake," Rogue added with a nonchalant tone.

"Jun prepares the tea and other drinks," told Jun.

"How many types of cake are there?" 'Lucas' questioned again.

"Basically there are 10, well usually we make more than that 'cause we have extra ingredients," Sting shrugged.

"Can't you leave the ingredients 'til the next day?"

"No, we can't. Hibiki insist that we use fresh ingredients every single day. That's why most of our dinner consists of cake, cake and more cake," Rogue spoke with a slightly pale looking face.

"Don't' mention it, Jun is getting sick just by thinking of it," a green-looking Jun continued.

"Y-Yeah…" Suddenly, Sting's hand shot up and he moved to the direction of the toilets.

"Probably went barfing there," as soon as Rogue said this, barfing sounds echoed from the toilets.

"It must have upset your stomachs very much…"

"If going to the toilet for more than 3 times after dinner is upsetting your stomach then yes, it did."

_Ow…_

"Okay, let's not talk about that after all. How about Jun? What kind of teas we have?"

"Well we have more than 30 types of tea…"

* * *

"You're insane, Hibiki-nii."

"And why do you say that?"

"…I'd rather not mention."

Hibiki quirked an eyebrow but didn't pursue the blonde. The blonde wandered around the staff's room and saw that Natsu is resting on the bench. She walked to the pinkette and saw that his forehead is covered with bandages.

"Does it still hurt?" Inquired 'Lucas' with a worried face.

The pinkette looked up and saw the blonde. He quickly replied, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Hmm…" 'He' holds up 'his' chin and thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" Natsu ask aloud.

"If you don't mind… may I borrow your scarf for a moment?"

The pinkette stiffened but went unnoticed for the blonde. He holds to the scarf and locks his gaze to the blonde. "What for?"

'Lucas' looked away with a small blush but replied, "You'll see."

Natsu debated silently and sighed. Then he unwrapped his scarf from his neck and gave it to the blonde, for a moment 'he' grinned while taking the said item. In a flash, 'he' stood behind the pinkette and slowly wrapped the scarf around his head.

"What are you doing?" Natsu questioned with a surprise tone.

"I'm covering the bruises with your scarf," the blonde said. "By the way, and don't think I'm gay by saying this," 'Lucas' added at once, "but I think you'll look better with the scarf around your head rather than around your neck."

The pinkette remained silent as 'he' continued to wrap the scarf around his head. 'Lucas' finished 'his' wrapping by tying a knot a little moment later and 'he' grunted, "All done."

Natsu looked himself in the mirror and indeed, his bruises were covered by the scarf. When the blonde turned around, 'he' almost tripped when the pinkette whispered "thanks".

'Lucas' smiled and return it by saying "your welcome" with a cheerful tone.

And 'Lucas' checked 'himself' for a brief moment but soon 'he' was interrupted by a sudden clap from the 'manager'.

"All right guys," Hibiki said. "It's time for business!"

* * *

A blunette was standing beside the door (inside the café). When he saw a lady was walking towards the café, he quickly opened the door for the lady and simultaneously bowed.

"Good morning my princess," the blunette greeted. "Are you alone or do my princess has more guest?"

The lady smiled and replied, "I'm alone."

Siegrain continued to smile. "Would you want a private room?"

"No thank you. A normal seat beside the window is okay for me."

"Certainly," another raven-haired butler led the way. "Please, follow me, my princess."

The lady giggled and followed the said butler to her suppose seat.

Unknowingly, there are two people looking at them. A brunette who was explaining and an impressed blonde who is observing.

"So, this is how we do it. You following?" Hibiki whispered.

"Yes cousin." 'Lucas' whispered as 'he' continued to watch as Gray was pulling the chair for the lady.

"Good, today is your first day so try your best to not mess it up. My café's reputation is on the line."

The blonde frowned and she softly punched the brunette's shoulder. "I'm not a klutz."

The brunette rubbed the place where Lucy punched but a grin was plastered on his face. "Based on my memory, you are an accident prone when you were young."

"Forget about that."

"I'll try. You ready?"

"…Okay."

...

"By the way, why are we whispering?"

The brunette facepalmed and pushed the blonde forward. "No one cares about that. Now get going!"

With a nervous system, the blonde stepped out from 'his' hiding place and greeted two ladies that just came in. 'He' bowed and a soft smile was etched in 'his' facial features. The two ladies' cheeks were tainted in pink when they saw the blonde although the blonde 'himself' didn't notice it.

"It's nice to meet you my princesses," 'Lucas' greeted. "May I ask that do my princesses have more guests?"

The ladies shook their heads with a smile as well. "No. There are only us."

With a nod, 'Lucas' continued to ask. "Do my princesses need a private room then?"

"We only need a normal seating," The ladies replied with the same smile.

'Lucas' bowed once more and lifted up 'his' hand, a gesture to tell the ladies to follow 'him'. "This way, my princesses."

Soon, they stopped at a table with two seats. 'Lucas' carefully pulled the chairs for the ladies and silently put the menus on the table.

"Would you like to order now?" 'Lucas' asked a moment later when the ladies read the contents of the menu.

"Yes. I would like a slice of forest cake and an herbal tea please," one of the ladies said.

"I want a slice of green tea cake and a cup of green tea," the second lady said.

'Lucas' bowed again and took the menus. "Most certainly my princesses. Your orders will arrive soon."

Both of them giggled and the first lady inquired, "If you don't mind, may I ask what your name is?"

"I don't mind at all. My name is Lucas."

The second lady nodded and continued the conversation, "Can we have a um… chat later together?"

'Lucas' bend on one knee and said with a soft and caring voice. "Of course. Anything to please my princesses."

Both of the 'princesses' blushed even more at 'Lucas's' statement.

Now, three impressed fellows stood at the side, eyes' following 'Lucas's' every move.

"Wow..." said a strawberry blonde man. "He's a natural."

"Who wouldn't be after receiving my 'Special Hibiki Lessons'!"

A face of terror was flashed on Loke's facial expression. "…I feel pity for him."

"Why?"

"He must have felt how insane you are when it comes to your 'lessons'."

"What's that suppose…"

They're words trail off as their talk kept going on. But none of their words were listened by the pinkette that was standing beside them. His eyes was focused on the blonde, a small grin was glued to his face.

_He's interesting…_

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work guys!"

Hibiki shouted as everyone was packing their things, ready to go home. The four (namely Natsu, Loke, Gray and Siegrain) kept on patting Lucy's back as they praise 'him' for 'his' performance.

"I heard a lot of positive comments from the ladies about you," Siegrain said as he continued to pat 'his' back.

"The 'princesses' that I 'served' also said that you're quite, good looking," said a smirking Gray.

"Thanks?" An embarrassed 'Lucas' replied with a hint of happiness.

"You can be my rival already," Loke added with a pout although his tone said otherwise.

"I don't want to be anyone's rival though…"

"He's just joking, don't pay him any mind," Natsu grinned. He glanced at the blonde and spoke again, "Thanks for the idea of wrapping the scarf around my head. The ladies give me a lot of comments about that too."

"No problem," responded a happy blonde.

Natsu hanged his shoulder around Lucy's shoulder loosely with a loopside grin. The contact made Lucy blushed even more.

"You know, we can be best friends Rio!"

...

Well, that ruined the moment.

"Excuse me?" Questioned a confused blonde. "What did you just call me?"

"Rio. Do you have hearing problems?"

"No! My question is, how do you link my name, 'Lucas'" Lucy made air quotes when she said her pseudo name, "with Rio? It's totally different!"

_And please don't tell me that I act like a character from Rio the film._

"You see, your name, Lucas, sounded like Lucario, which its nickname can be Rio!"

"…You watch Pokemon?"

"It's one of my childhood shows."

"O…kay?"

"So you agreed? Great!"

"W-Wait! I didn't say-"

"I need to go now! Wendy must be worried! See you tomorrow!"

And Natsu ran down a street as he waved to the blonde. Lucy could only stare at his back until Hibiki snapped his fingers in front of her, making her come back to reality.

"Oi~ Earthland to Lucy~ you hear me?"

"Yes Hibiki-nii."

"C'mon. Everyone went back home already, and I don't want some creep to jump on you."

"If that creep still jump on me while I'm wearing boy's clothes then he must be homosexual."

"…You're right."

They walked quietly when Lucy stopped and look back.

"What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot to speak to Jun!"

* * *

Sunday, during the middle of business.

'Lucas' wanted to take a 'toilet break', and when 'he' was about to step into the female toilet, 'he' stopped as 'Hibiki's' advice rang through 'his' head.

"_Remember, don't GO to the FEMALE toilets."_

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_Oh right, I'm supposed to be a male. Sorry. Hehe…"_

'He' spun on 'his' shoes and take a deep breath before going in the males' toilet.

_Relax, there are no male customers today… _

'He' stepped inside, and turned to 'his' left where the stalls are.

But a Natsu who is taking a 'toilet break' as well just _happen_ to be there.

"Hi Rio! What are you doing here?"

_Hi to you too and I came here to breathe in the refreshing smell of toilets. Happy?_

But Lucy was too flustered to muster any words from her throat.

Why?

'Cause she accidentally saw his d*** when he is pulling up his pants. That's why.

'He' quickly covered 'his' beet red face and stuttered, "O-oh, I-I'm h-h-here to; W-Wait! I f-f-forgot to take out the trash! Y-Yeah! I'll t-take out the t-trash! S-See you l-later Natsu!"

Lucy made her way to the exit just as fast as the rollercoaster sped down the tracks. Natsu scratched his head with his washed hands and mumbled,

"He's definitely interesting…"

* * *

Ah~ Hargeon is a very peaceful town, where birds are chirping happily. No major fights ever occur in this town and all of the people get along well.

But, a sudden yell that echoed through the alleys of Hargeon broke that peaceful state and many people were shocked and fell down on their faces. The birds all flew into different directions when the yell broke their sleep.

"AAAAHHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES! IT'S BURNING! FUUUCK! I'M SCARRED FOR MY ENTIRE LIFEEEEEEEE!"


	5. Popsicle Found Me In The

**A/N: Hi guys~ Installment of chapter 5 complete XD**

**I think I'm going to write this every chapter but meh~ Thanks guys for trying the quiz and ringo-nin and a Guest had the correct answer! Hibari is the owner of Hibird. *Ahem*, I thank whoever participated in the quiz, and hopefully you guys will continue to answer the quiz as well :D Well, if you feel like it, I'm not forcing you to~**

**I really want to give you guys a bone crushing bear hug for the constant support! It made me so happy that my story is being read XD I'm like a fly~ Flying high up in the big blue sky~ (But I think I will be smacked if I'm a fly :P) For the person who hit the 50****th**** follower and another for the 50****th**** reviewer. People who hit those places can give an idea for a special chapter for the story! So there are 2 winners for 2 special chapters. Any kind of idea will be accepted OwO**

**By the way, which do you prefer? Summer or Winter? **

**Maybe you shouldn't eat as well when reading this chapter, this is a little warning :)**

**Random anime quiz:**

Levi's (from Shingeki no Kyojin) name is often romanized as R...

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 5 –Popsicle Found Me In The…**

"Neh Lu-chan, how's your new job?"

Levy asked Lucy once she stepped inside the classroom. The gang was there as well, waiting for the blonde to say something.

_Hahaha, it's great. My virgin eyes aren't even virgin anymore…_

"It's good Levy-chan, it's a good job alright," answered Lucy as she sat on her chair. She looked tired as there are not so obvious bags under her eyes.

Levy gave glances to everyone in the group and they decided to bug the blonde with more questions. Mainly the girl force though.

"So," Mira started with a grin. "What's keeping you up during night? Anything related to boys? Wait, don't tell me," she leaned towards the slightly confused blonde, "is a boy keeping you up?"

Laxus choked on his saliva while Jellal choked on his candy. Erza saw it and helped Jellal to spit the candy out by patting his back. Once done, he smiled and thanked the redhead and gazed at the white-haired beauty with an incredulous look. Everyone else was doing the same and when they shifted their gaze to Lucy, they saw a hand of her own covering one side of her flaming cheeks.

"N-NO MIRA! THAT'S I-IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted the embarrassed blonde.

"RIGHT! SHE WON'T JUST SLEEP WITH ANY GUYS SHE MET!" Laxus roared, gaining the attention of the class but they shivered and look away when they see his terrifying glare.

"What are you implying? I meant is there any guys she was thinking last night," Mira clarified with an innocent smile.

But everybody know that an innocent smile isn't like what it seems. Oh well.

Everyone let out a sigh and Lucy was back to her normal self. "Ohhh, I thought you meant other _things_, sorry for misunderstanding."

"It's alright," the beauty replied. "But did you met hot boys?" she added with an exciting face.

"W-Well," Lucy squeezed out. "Maybe I do…"

The girls squealed and the boys looked like they caught someone doing nasty things. Almost instantly, Mira grabbed Lucy's hand and her eyes sparkled. "Do you like him? Aw, it will be nice if Lisanna is here. She would be so happy for you!"

"It's not like I'm going to make a move on them you know. But yeah, I do miss her. Why did she go overseas again?"

"She was visiting our mother and will be staying there for how long she wants to take," Mira chimed. "Put that aside, don't change the subject. C'mon, tell us! Do you like him? I bet you do, seeing that you're blushing like that."

"NO! I don't like him! Besides, the reason I've been blushing is because an incident happened and it's a little bit disturbing," Lucy murmured with a still red face.

"Lu-chan! Did he make a move on you?!" Levy said in Lucy's face.

"Who's that bastard?! I'll beat him up!" Jellal, Laxus and not so surprising, Gajeel demanded with a malice-laced voice.

"He didn't do anything to me. Chill down," Lucy said tiredly. She waved her hand slowly as a cue to drop the subject.

"Hold on a sec… did you say _them_?" Jellal asked with an eyebrow shot up.

"Y-Yes…"

"That means there is more than one then! Do any of them catch your heart?" again, she was inquired by an excited Mira.

"No."

But the rest was too enthusiastic and continued to break her sleepiness by bombarding a lot of questions. Lucy ignored them and her head rested on the table.

_This is not going to end well…_

* * *

_Finally, I can have some peace~_

**Saturday, 4.30 p.m.**

Today is the beginning of her work here for the second week, and she finally pulled through the hell of questions ruled by her friends.

But man, were they persistent. They were asking her until yesterday, when they decided to let it go because the angry blonde snapped at the end and threatened them to stop.

Well, it didn't really stop the redhead and white-haired beauty. Oh, add a certain metal-piercing boy and a lightning-temper blonde to the list please.

But most of them stopped their tracks and Lucy was indeed glad.

Now let's not get side track, shall we?

Lucy is having a break that last for a half an hour with her co-workers. As usual, the Ice and Fire duo brawling, the rest were either sipping his tea (Hibiki) or chatting with each other (most of the rest). Some of them also decided to stay in the kitchen to prepare more food (Rogue and Jun). When no one's paying attention to her, she took this chance to go to the washroom; she slipped past them and walked there silently.

"Wait, you shouldn't go inside. It's a mess."

A voice sounded behind her. She turned around and found out it was none other than Loke.

"But I just went there a few days ago, what happened?"

And she doesn't want the history to repeat itself so she ignored the 'crime scene' for a few days. But she couldn't hold it much longer now.

"Oh right, you went home early yesterday. You see, Natsu and Gray were the ones who were in charge of the final checkup yesterday. They cleaned the washroom but apparently they started a fight there and thrashed up the place."

Accepting the information, she gave the said duo 'the look'. Natsu and Gray saw it and grew puzzled but decided to ask 'him' later, and their fighting went on. The chatting group was also busy to take bets, mostly bet on Gray which made Natsu more pissed off and more fired up as well.

Soon, the locker room was like a battleground and they still didn't stop their useless fight. The rest was caught in the war fire and started to brawl with each other.

Again.

Lucy facepalmed herself, thinking about their idiocy. She would need to help to clean up the place later.

And drag those two idiots who started all and kill them once more, she shrugged having that thought.

"They trashed the male washroom," she remarked once more.

"Yep."

"Who was in charge of the female washroom then?"

"You were his cousin and you didn't know? It was always his duty to clean the ladies' washroom."

* * *

Hibiki sneezed when drinking his cup of tea. _Wonder who's talking about me. Meh, who cares._

* * *

"Hibiki Lates?!"

"You didn't know?"

"Yeah, I totally didn't know about it," she mumbled but the urge to go 'toilet break' was starting again, "do you know any extra toilets here?

"There're public toilets just at the back of the café, go through the back door and you'll find it."

She flashed a grin and for a moment there, the orange-haired male thought his heart went beating faster. She quickly got out of the room and made her way to the back of the café. Before she left, she yelled a

"Thanks!" as a gratitude for the male.

He stared at the trail of dust 'he' left, murmuring "Must be my imagination…"

* * *

Lucy sighted the public toilet and she almost regrets the idea to come here.

The public toilets looks run down, and a haunting aura was surrounding it. The alley was already making it worse as there are only a few hints of sunshine over there and here.

But who cares when you're about to pee your pants?!

She took off with a lightning speed and got in the first stall. She turned around to lock it, but the lock wasn't in tip-top shape.

Needless to say, it can't lock the door at all.

The urge to pee was overwhelming, and she couldn't care much and she unblocked her pants, sat on the toilet bowl, letting it out as she sighed in relief that she didn't pee her pants.

How awkward and embarrassing was the situation if that actually happened?!

She couldn't imagine it.

At all.

But she doesn't know…

That the day is going to play a trick on her. Gihi~

* * *

Gray Fullbuster is walking to the back of the café, heading to the public toilets. He intended to take a break from their brawling, and he had to punch the Walking Matchstick to knock him off.

As his rival, a.k.a Frienemy, only one thought pass through his mind when he knocked the pinkette out cold.

_He deserved it._

He stepped inside the toilet, when he heard someone humming a melody.

_I wonder who it is…_

He concluded that he should check who owned the sweet voice, it sounded like a girl, but it's impossible since he was in the _male_ section of the public toilets.

It sounded like it came from the first stall.

He crept to the first stall silently, hoping the mystery person wasn't startled by him. He peeked through the opening, since it was not locked and he unconsciously let out a gasp.

Lucy heard a gasp and her body immediately tensed, she slowly raised her head, only to find a certain Popsicle staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

_Holy shit. _

The sight in front of Gray Fullbuster wasn't the thing he was imagining at all.

'Lucas' was sitting on the toilet bowl, 'his' hands unconsciously covered 'his' private part, but Gray already saw it before 'he' took action.

'Lucas' doesn't have a… err… a little brother.

Plus… is it flower panties that he saw what 'Lucas' is wearing?

Gray's brain freeze as he put the pieces together. He could almost hear his brain translating whatever he was thinking right now.

Blushes easily when we're close to him + chest uneven + sometimes speak like a girl + no little brother + flower panties + as a bonus; a sweet voice =…

Searching answer for the equation, 0% complete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

50% complete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

80% complete.

.

.

.

.

100% complete. Answer found and concluded.

'Lucas' is a girl.

Popsicle didn't notice his own blush is slowly spreading across his face, blood was dripping from his nose and he fell backward. Only one thing came through his throat.

"GAAAH!"

"EEEKK! CLOSE YOUR EYES DAMN IT CLOSE YOUR EYES! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOOK! PERVEEEERT!"


	6. Keep It A Secret!

**A/N: Nice to meet you guys again :)**

**Congratulations to kimmy501 as the 50****th**** follower and 1fairytaillover as the 50****th**** reviewer! As I promised, can you PM me about your ideas? I'm excited to read it :D**

**To kagamine lin-yao: I created the storyline myself, and I mostly post a new chapter every week. I will be sure to continue it :3 And… Um… Do you want to talk about it?**

**Thank you for the support guys!**

**(I got an important message below the chapter. Please read it.)**

**Random anime quiz:**

Kirito and Asuna's in game daughter are?

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 6 –Keep It A Secret!**

Lucy knew that she would be found out when the time comes.

But she never thought that her secret will be revealed to one of her co-workers in the _toilet_ when she is _peeing_.

Now that's a disturbing thought.

Standing right in front of her is an unfortunate- or in his case is it good? Gray Fullbuster trying to calm his red cheeks down while clutching his nose to prevent the blood dripping on his uniform.

"So…" Lucy started slowly. She saw the male's eyes slowly focused as he stared at her.

"You know that I'm a…" her voice trailed off and she suddenly found the floor really interesting.

Gray looked at her when he continued her sentence. "A girl."

"…Yeah."

"You're a girl."

"Yes."

"You're a girl?"

"Yes I know!"

"You're a gi-"

Lucy snapped and grabbed the nearest thing of her reach- Which is Gray's vest. She pulled him down to match up their eye level and Gray paled at once when Lucy's death glare was on him.

Lucy clutched the vest tightly in her fists, shaking the scared-but-slowly-became-dizzy Gray back and forth.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE YOU TO TELL YOU TO GET THAT INTERPRET YOU FUCKING PERVERT! STOP MAKING ME REPEAT MYSELF THAT I'M A FREAKING GIRL!"

Lucy let go of her victim and he stumbled to the floor. Demon Lucy continued to ramble while Gray was getting up slowly, eyeing the blonde with eyes that show amusement.

"HAHAHAHA! JUST GREAT! JUST FLIPPING FUCKING GREAT! NOW MY DARN SECRET IS OUT AND MY LIFE IS FOREVER RUINED!"

And yadda yadda yadda.

Lucy locked her eyes with Gray's and the male found a chill creeping up his spine.

"You saw what you shouldn't see do you?!" Demon Lucy accused. Gray held up his hands in defense, but the blonde ignored the signal and step by step, she got closer to the Ice-cream Cone.

"Maybe I should poke your eyes for revenge~" Lucy grinned maniacally. At first he thought 'Lucas' was joking, but when 'he' pulled out an art knife, he knew 'he' wasn't joking about that.

Gray's blood ran cold when he saw the weapon, and he immediately shut his eyes and shouted:

"HAVE MERCY ON ME LUCAS-SAMA!"

Lucy reverted back to normal as soon as she heard the startled male's shout. She blinked a few times and saw how the Popsicle looked.

He looked like he just seen a ghost. Or a demon.

Lucy slowly found the floor quite interesting, again. Meanwhile, Gray opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

_Thank you for letting me live Kami-sama. I promise that I will tell Lyon that his ice sculptures ain't half bad. I will also tell Ultear that I was the one who accidentally killed her hamster._

"… Sorry for lying to you guys."

Gray was caught off guard when Lucy apologized. He waved his hand in front of her, making Lucy broke her trance and she gazed at him once more.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm just surprised, that's all. (Ahahaha~ Sure~) If you don't mind, tell me the truth."

Lucy sighed as she explained her current situation. Gray occasionally nods and when he finally knows the whole story, he gave Lucy a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Gray gave a smile to the blonde.

Lucy sighed once again, but this time it was a relief breath. "Thanks. I think we should get going now, the others might be wondering where we are."

Gray nodded, and he walked out with 'Lucas' in toll. The walk was an awkward silence; well it was, until an uncomfortable blonde turned to stare at his eyes, a pink hue splashed on her face.

"Y-You didn't…"

"I what?"

"You know… When you peek through the opening, you didn't see _it_ right?"

Lucy Heartfilia, are you asking a rhetorical question? If so…

The answer is quite obvious when blood is slowly dripping again from Gray's nose. His mouth was squeezed shut, and he slowly opened it with only a word coming out.

"Sorry."

"…Guess it can't be concealed…"

She wanted to hit her head on the wall, then drill a hole in the ground and jumped in it, never to surface again.

Why of all times does it has to be the 'toilet break' when she is discovered?!

Gray doesn't know what to do when Lucy's head is lowered, her face flushed with embarrassment. He will have to do something soon, or else everyone else will see her in this state.

And with him accompanying her, they would assume the wrong things.

Definitely.

And they would question and tease him making him irritated.

That thought alone is enough to make him feel bad. With the Flame Head there, it's not getting better.

But before all, Hibiki and Siegrain will give him a piece of their mind before he could explain it.

He doesn't want to suffer from a coma for the rest of his life.

If he did, then he would die because of old age in his hospital bed while still in a coma.

And when he was dead, Ash For Brains or anyone he knows will tell their children about him.

Most probably about his stripping fetish though. And how he died.

His death cause. He can imagine it someone saying it.

_You know? I have a friend that is a stripper and he unfortunately passed away because he was not able to explain the reason why was Lucas's face flushed in time before Uncle Hibiki and Uncle Siegrain beat him and he suffered a coma ever since. Poor Stripper._

And the most disturbing is that is what Flame Brain would probably say. In a sarcastic fashion.

A mental note to self,

Explaining is an action that may cause your life. So explain well when it comes.

He quickly snapped himself from his train of thoughts and found a distraction to make Lucy feel better.

"Hey Lucas! Look! There's a flock of birds flying there!"

…

Might as well play along.

"Wow~ What a nice flying flock of birds! I wonder if I can fly sometime. I believe I can fly~"

"…You're mocking me."

"Am not. I'm just playing along with your failed attempt to make me distracted."

"You know what am I doing?"

"I can cool down my face before we reach the café. Chill down."

"Do you read minds?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what am I thinking?"

She shrugged and answered, "My sixth sense I guess."

Gray raised an eyebrow and the café finally came into view. Gray was in his own thoughts again and a sudden question popped in his mind. He halted 'Lucas' just before they reach the café. He knew their friends might hear them so he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You're a girl, so your name can't be Lucas. What's your real name?"

Lucy ignored the close contact and she whispered back. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray pulled back and he smirked. He held out his hand for Lucy, a cue for a handshake. Lucy was confused but did the handshake anyway.

"This is the real greeting. Hope we get along, Lucy Heartfilia," he whispered, loud enough for Lucy to hear.

She replied with a smirk of her own, "Sure, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

When they stepped inside, everyone was throwing them curious glances.

Natsu walked up to them and asked, "Why are you guys together?"

Lucy smiled and shook her hand side to side. "Nothing. We got something to talk about in private."

She instantly regrets adding the word private in her previous sentence.

Loke started to poke Gray at the side, catching said male's attention. "What are you guys talking about that you needed personal space?"

"Nothing biggie," the raven-haired replied with an emotionless face.

Suddenly, Sting pointed a finger at them, his suspicious grin plastered on his face. "Ohhh~ Are you sure you were just _talking_? Then why are your _clothes_ crumpled?"

Gray and Lucy froze and their attention was on Gray's uniform. Surely, Gray's vest was slightly crumpled. Everyone in the room was taken aback and a pair of duo started an 'orchestra'.

The 'orchestra' consisted of wolf-whistles, clapping and a wave of "Oooohhhhh". Although it's mostly Sting's and Rogue's effort. Add Loke as well.

"I never thought that Gray is bold enough to get laid during a work break," Sting snickered accompanied by Rogue's chuckle. Loke is laughing his ass off as he's saying "I thought he is straight!" over and over again while Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders, shaking her back and forth like she did with Gray.

Standing at the back, is a disturbed-looking Jun, with two frozen bodies that was named Hibiki and Siegrain.

"Rio! Tell me the truth! Is it true?!" Natsu demanded.

"No! Don't think such negative thoughts!" Lucy shrieked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jun looked relaxed when she said that.

_I wonder…_

She didn't get a chance to talk to 'him' because 'he' was always the first to leave.

Focusing on the current subject, Natsu looked relieved and he patted Lucy's head.

"I knew Rio wouldn't do such a thing! Especially with the Stripper!"

"Who you're calling a Stripper you Fireball?!" and then Natsu turned to face Gray.

"None other than Ice Princess of course! And who is Ice Princess? He's standing right in front of me!"

"Why you-!"

Brawling Round #6 of the day officially commenced.

Lucy stayed quiet the whole time, thinking about the gesture that Natsu showed her just now.

Lucy wanted to swat his hand away, but when Natsu actually patted her, a heart-warming feeling filled her body.

It's like Lucy liked being pat on the head.

But that's strange. Usually when someone patted her head, she felt like she was like a puppy.

A sorry-looking puppy, that is.

But when it came to Natsu…

It was something else. What's this feeling she's having?

"Oi! Why are you spacing out?"

Lucy, dragged into reality, saw Gray looking slightly confused at her. "I'm not spacing out. Just thinking."

Gray scoffed and crossed his arms. "Which means spacing out."

"It's not spacing out!"

"Right~"

"You piece of-"

"Ah-ah~" Gray waved his finger in front of her. "I won't do that if I were you. My mouth isn't always shut, you know."

Lucy caught on the secret message and gawked at the raven-haired boy. "You won't dare!"

"I will."

"You won't!"

"And I said I will."

And Natsu looked at them, trying to figure out what they're talking about.

"You. Won't. Dare."

"And. I. Said. I. Would."

"Grrrr… Fine! I pray for your safety then!" 'Lucas' waved 'his' hands at Hibiki and Siegrain, who were unfroze just a moment ago.

"Hibiki-nii! Siegrain! You know what?! Gray Fullbuster here is a pervert! He harassed me when I go to the toilet just now!"

And that is the day when Gray Fullbuster knew that blackmailing Lucy is a _bad_ idea.

By the way…

Did you know that a certain person, nicknamed Salamander, joined in the beating of Gray Fullbuster as well?

Not because he took advantage of the chance to beat up his rival…

It's because he had a feeling that 'Lucas' will be one of his most important person in his life.

And he will protect 'him' at all cost.

And it's like killing two birds with one stone!

Beat up his rival…

And help 'Lucas' to get his 'revenge'.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**3 minutes ago**


	7. The Friendly Hang Out

**A/N: First thing first. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for the past week. Apparently there is a huge rock named 'Writers' Block' that crushed me and I have no way to remove it.**

**To The Lamentation: Well I did write that Lucy's chest isn't entirely flat, and the guys solved it by saying that 'he' has more female hormones than a normal dude should. Does that answer your question? :)**

**Kirito and Asuna's in game daughter is Yui, which darian Castillo correctly answered =) **

**Thank you guys for the reviews ;D I love them very much! I hope that you will continue to support my story! Sorry for the short chapter though :P**

**Random anime quiz:**

What is Homura's (from Madoka Magica) special ability?

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 7 –The Friendly Hang Out**

It's been a month since Lucy started her job as a butler.

_It's actually a fun job_; Lucy thought when she was changing back to her casual clothes. _Maybe… just maybe… I'm glad that Hibiki-nii introduced me to his café._

Not to mention that Lucy has started to bond well with the rest of the 'butlers'.

Somehow, the pinkette who called her 'Rio' is quite protective and was always there to help her. Like what Hibiki called her, a klutz, she always tended to trip at least once in a week. But the pinkette was always there to save her from kissing the floor.

And the raven who knew her secret, will give her advices on how to protect her secret and defend her multiple times when the secret was almost found out.

She finally saw the reason why Natsu called him a stripper. And that is one awkward experience.

The strawberry blonde… well he's quite funny, but his womanizer side (she found out when he flirt a girl who was just walking by during a break) disturbed her.

But the three of them really cared for her. Her heart felt warm when she thought of them. It's like a feeling when she hangs out with her friends with school, the same heartwarming feeling of having great friends.

Although, there's something strange about the warmness she felt when she is talking to Natsu. She shook her head and shrugged away that thought.

Nah, must be her imagination.

"Jun must leave now, bye guys."

Hearing everybody had said bye as well, Jun walked out the doors and the blonde rushed out of the stalls as fast as she could.

_There's no time to waste_, she quickly grabbed her bag and head straight for the doors, but not before yelling a bye to her co-workers.

This is the first time that Jun leaves later than usual.

Lucy wants to talk to 'him', and this is a perfect chance.

* * *

"W-Wait! Jun! Stop!"

Jun who was startled by the sudden shout halted his steps and turned around. He was just about to head back home after work has ended.

A slightly panting blonde was standing in front of him, which he recognized as Lucas.

"Yes, Lucas? Why did you call Jun?"

Lucas lifted up his head to meet Jun's gaze, and he coughed trying to get the awkwardness away.

"You see, since our shift tomorrow will not start until 10, do you want to, uhh, hang out together before heading to work?"

Lucas prayed that Jun will say a-okay, but what Jun said (or rather whispered) after that made him choked on his saliva.

"But Jun had someone s- he loved already…"

Lucas rose up his hands and waved them side to side frantically. "N-No! It's just a friendly hang out! Nothing more than that!"

_And for god's sake I'm straight!_ He secretly added.

"O-Oh!" Jun laughed a bit before continuing. "Jun is sorry, but sure, we can hang out tomorrow."

"Then let's meet up at the café at… 8.30. How's that sound?" Lucas smiled.

Jun nodded and before he return to his tracks, he added a "See you tomorrow" for the blonde.

"See ya!" The blonde replied.

* * *

The next day,** 8.35 a.m.**

"Holy shit! I'm late! Damn the alarm clock for dropping to the floor!"

Lucy ran as fast as her feet can carry her while simultaneously checking her watch. _She_ is the one who suggest the time but _she_ is the one being late!

She halted her running when she reached the café and had to backtrack a little because she almost missed it. There stood Jun who just smiled upon Lucas's arrival.

"Sorry for being late, you may hit me as you like," Lucy apologized while looking at the ground.

Jun just stood there, unsure what to say.

The gears inside Lucy's head started to work, and she rethink her way of apologizing just now.

Wait…

Why is she acting like Erza when she apologizes?

Must be rubbing off onto her.

Anyways…

"U-Um, it's okay. Jun only waited for an extra five minutes," Jun said while flashing a soft smile.

Though Lucy swore that she saw Jun sweatdropped as he said that.

"Soooo…" Lucy started.

"Soooo?" Jun questioned.

"…How about let's go for a stroll around the town?" Lucy suggested.

_Why did you invite somebody to meet up so early only to say "let's go for a stroll around the town"?! Lucy you are officially growing stupid!_

Lucy knocked on her head on her own while scolding herself in the process. Jun instantly grabbed Lucy's hand and holds it down so it won't rise up again to hit her head.

"It's okay. It's been a long time since I walk around the town anyways," Jun replied.

* * *

Thus their walk around the town started.

Lucy, or Lucas in Jun's eyes, is unsure how to approach Jun on talking. The silence, a rather awkward one if you ask me, settled on them, building up the nervousness that Lucy felt.

Jun, in the other hand, was confused. Why had Lucas called him? What does Lucas want to talk about?

They paused their steps as they passed by the port, looking at the sea which was crystal blue. Seeing this as an opportunity, Lucy finally built up her courage as she approached Jun.

"Jun, you're a… girl right?"

.

One…

.

Two…

.

Three…

"P-Pardon?" Jun looked shocked after three agonizing seconds.

"You're a girl, am I right?" Lucy repeated.

Jun looked to the ocean, gazing at the water and Lucy patiently waited as she listened to the birds chirping in the morning.

"How… did you know that Juvia is a girl?" Jun, or Juvia asked her, turning around and looked expectantly at Lucy.

"Hibiki-nii told me."

"W-What?" Juvia uttered. "But he told Juvia that he won't tell any-"

"He told me because I'm in the same situation as you are."

Silence ensured them as they stared at each other.

"So that means…" Juvia murmured in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I'm a girl myself," Lucy said while smiling at Juvia. She held out her hand to Juvia, who took it without hesitance.

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Juvia smiled as she shook Lucy's hand. "Juvia is Juvia. Juvia Lockser."


	8. Suggestion Box

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Sadly, I may not update for the following month because the final exams are coming, and I did not study at all OwO**

**Are any of you guys is a Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan fan? Ahh! The anime is ending today! Or tomorrow in my case since I watch the English subbed ones.**

**By the way, I love you guys XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Butler Café**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – Suggestion Box**

"Tell me Juvia, why did you want to work at Hibiki-nii's café?"

They continued to stare at the ocean while having a decent chat, after all they still have some time before their business starts. Juvia's reasons for staying at the café were piquing Lucy's interest. After all, who would go to such length to dress up as a male and work like a butler with a bunch of hot guys?

…

Apparently she's sure that a lot of girls would gladly accept the chance to get closer to the hot boys.

Oh well.

"Umm…" Juvia mumbled, unsure to reply or simply change the subject on hand.

Lucy who heard Juvia's mumbling quickly moved her hands left and right frantically. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it! I didn't mean to ask any touchy subjects!"

The blunette was startled by Lucy's words of panic, and she couldn't help but to chuckle quietly when she saw the priceless panic shown on the blonde's face.

They're acting like friends. Or are they already friends?

Juvia wasn't sure about it.

"Nonsense! Of course we're friends!"

Lucy's shout broke Juvia's train of thoughts. Meanwhile, the blonde faced the blunette and grabbed her hands to get her attention.

The blunette immediately looked at Lucy with a surprised look stuck on her face.

"Wha-"

"You said it out loud you know," the blonde started with a small smile. Upon realizing her mistake, Juvia blushed in embarrassment and uttered, "Juvia's not sure if we're friends or not…"

"We've been working together for a few weeks now, of course we're friends!"

"Does that mean you are friends with the freshmen who studied in the same school together with you?"

"Uh… no."

"Exactly."

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied with a are-you-serious look. "I rarely talked to the freshmen. But-"

"We rarely talked as well."

"But we meet quite often-"

"You meet the freshmen every day when you go to school."

Lucy mentally kicked herself for not having any more good reasons. She sighed, knowing Juvia will still make some good comebacks when she fires her reasons. She then faces the blunette and said, "Okay. Before this, we're co-workers. But _now_, we're co-workers _and_ friends. Got it?"

"If you don't mind being Juvia's friend…"

"Why would I mind to be your friend?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement.

Juvia knew that she piqued the interest in Lucy again.

"Juvia… is a girl who brings misfortune to those around her," Juvia told Lucy with a frown.

Lucy frowned as well, "Why will anyone bring misfortune to others? It must be their own accidents or mistakes."

The blunette shook her head slowly, "The accidents always happen when Juvia's around."

"It must be a coincidence then."

"But it's _always_ happening when Juvia's in sight," Juvia stared at Lucy, hoping that Lucy will understand.

Lucy kept quiet.

Juvia then continued, "And since Juvia was living in a small neighborhood, some of the people who were at the accident occasionally, noticed that I was around every single time when the accidents happened. And-"

"…they said that you're the reason that the accidents happen?"

"…Yeah."

Juvia silently closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves and the seagulls' melody.

Now that Lucy knows that Juvia is a person who brings misfortune, surely she will-

"Now if you're thinking that I will stop being your friend then you're awfully wrong Juvia."

Juvia's eyes snapped opened, and she tilted her head to see Lucy's grin.

"Accidents tend to happen, whether you're around or not. And since you did say that it's a _small _neighborhood, it's not rare to see you around." Lucy's grin then grew into a wide smile, "I hope your doubts are gone, 'cause I'm your friend right now!"

.

.

She never had friends before. Never. Sting and Rouge doesn't count, as they rarely talk when they're at work. The others? Well. On very few occasions they talked, but never to the level of being friends.

.

.

She had been alone for… even she lost count.

.

.

She rarely grabbed hold of other people's hands, making them leave and left her alone.

.

.

As far as she knows, there are only two people who didn't mind helping her to get up. _Him_, and the one in front of her, the blonde.

.

.

Some water droplets reached the tip of her shoes as the waves roared.

.

.

The seagulls continued to sing their melody as they fly freely.

.

.

Slowly accepting her statement, Juvia let a sincere smile graze her lips.

The blonde didn't miss the smile, and she replied with a sincere grin of her own.

"I'm sure that we'll be great friends!"

* * *

"My legs hurt!"

"We need to run Lucy or we won't be able to reach in time!"

As you can guess, they had a great talk and now they _are_ friends.

Who are currently running like it's the end of the world in order to reach the café in time.

And to make things more _fun_,

The port is at the other side of the town…

And they are already 5 minutes late.

"How did we end up at the other side of the town when we're just _strolling_?!" Lucy managed as they turn around the corner, gasping for air as they run.

"Juvia doesn't know! How long is the walk anyway?!" Juvia shouted back.

As they turn another corner, they were relieved to see that the café was in their sight. Juvia, who was leading ran even faster. Tugging at Lucy's hand as they neared the café, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"S-So," Lucy said, still gasping for air as she continued, "I'll be calling you Juvia when we're hanging out and Jun in work. Deal?"

"Deal," Juvia answered with a smile.

They walked to the back of the café and entered through the back door. They attempted to go to the staff's room in silence, tip-toeing to their destination.

But luck's not on their side as the brunette manager happened to be there waiting for them, catching them red-handed.

"I'll be deducting both of your pays by 500 jewels, don't make the same mistake again."

"Yes Hibiki-nii."

"We won't Hibiki-san."

Yet they're grinning when they say that. Hibiki had to hide a smirk of his own and silently praised his cousin.

_You go girl!_

* * *

After a whole day of work…

"Hey guys! Listen up!"

Every worker's eyes found their way to the manager of the café.

Although there seems to be something wrong with him as he held mischievous glinting eyes and a wicked grin.

Why?

We'll know soon enough.

In his hands is a medium sized box, not too big or too small. Just the right size for a teddy bear.

"For you all know it's been 2 months since we opened this café together, and we have received compliments from our customers," he took his time to glance around, the crazy look not leaving his face. "As we all agreed when we first opened the café, we will be taking a suggestion from the Suggestion Box," he shook the box in his hands.

'Lucas' stepped beside Natsu who is the closest and whispered, "We have a Suggestion Box?"

"Ah," confirmed Natsu. "He said in order to please the ladies we should take suggestions from them for various themes that we're going to do every 2 months. This is the first time that we are going to do it."

"And I must say," 'Lucas' could practically see the glint shining brightly in Hibiki's eyes, the wicked grin never leaving, and it seems to be growing wider as he speaks. "The themes they suggested are _really_ great~"

Mischievous Hibiki is a sign for the arrival of an apocalypse.

"Now Lucas, since you're the newest of our crew, you have the honor of picking the theme. Please come here and pick a piece of paper from the box," Hibiki motioned his hand to tell 'Lucas' to step in front of him.

Sweating profusely, 'he' slowly makes 'his' way to the brunette, occasionally glancing around to see the rest of their reactions.

Sting is closing his eyes, holding his hands together and praying that it isn't something bad.

Rouge just stand there expressionless, though she can see the reflection of a drop of sweat rolling down on the side of his head.

'Jun' is giving 'Lucas' a nervous smile.

Siegrain's eyes showed amusement and he is half grinning, half smiling.

Loke was walking side to side, much to the annoyance of Gray and Natsu.

Gray just smirked at 'him'.

Last but not least…

Natsu was giving 'him' a thumbs up and a big wide grin was plastered on his face.

'Lucas' returned 'his' gaze on the box, slowly, very slowly, 'his' hand reached inside the box and after a while, 'he' hesitantly took a piece of paper out.

Handing the piece of paper to Hibiki, Hibiki's smirk grew even wider and 'Lucas' is already regretting that 'he' picked the paper in the first place.

"Now, it's the moment of truth," started Hibiki. He slowly opened the paper which was folded, and 'Lucas' was sure that Hibiki's face was torn apart with his wicked grin.

"Oh~ What do we have here~ The theme that was chosen is…"


End file.
